Forever Broken
by Darkest15
Summary: Bella is changed into a vampire by the cullens but because she is diffrent they leave her after carving their torments and horrible words into her skin and soul, will someone be there to pick up the pieces of her broken heart? RATING MAY CHANGE B\B pair!
1. PROLOGE

_I was beaten and then my spirit was broken, my friends and family left me with nothing except my wounds and my thoughts. I was diffrent and because of that they couldn't accept me, they cast me out after they said they would stay by my side forever._

_I was to be alone for ever and personally I didn't really mind but I knew that one day something would happen and that would change my life forever. I just didn't know when,where or how it would happen and I didn't know who would be involved. I didn't have my old sisters powers, I couldn't see the future and I couldn't read minds like the bastard and I couldn't manipulate emotions like my old friend. I didn't even have the same strength or beauty as my old brother and my other old sister. I was nothing and no-one would want me, they made that terribly clear when they left me. They carved their words into my skin and I am now forced to walk the earth covered in their words and when I look at myself that is all I can see. I see their words I see what I am and what I will never be. I am stared at like a freak by the humans and all vampires and werewolves shy away from me, the cullens words were meant to alienate me and their goal was acheived. Not one person has ever talked to me since then and not one person has ever even tried to show a shread of kindness towards me, I try my hardest but all I have is my small house deep inside the forest and my own thoughts and paintings. My paintings that describe every feeling I have ever felt, each picture a memory and each colour is all the hopes and dreams that have been crushed by the Cullens. I know that one day I will get my revenge but I know that I will always be alone_

_.What_

_My name is Bella Marie Swan,_

_This is my story._


	2. Chapter 1: Her decision

_**Thanks for the reviews, I skipped Bella getting turned into a vampire (SORRY) but she obviously is one.**_

_If you were my true mate then why did you leave me?_

_If you really loved me then why did you hurt me?_

_If you really were the family I was promised then why did you abadon me?_

_If I am a monster_

_then you must be too_

_Because you loved this monster_

_and she loved you_

_yet here she lies covered in scars_

_Words of cruelty forever marring her beauty_

_If I really am a monster_

_then you must be the devil_

_BPOV_

I lay here shaking and sobbing yet no tears came and I felt nothing, I was hurt and my skin burned yet I still just lay here. I know that if I moved then they would know I am not dead, I don't wanna die as selfish as that sounds I really don't wanna die. He lied to me, that monster who wears the face of an angel. He promised me forever with him and now here I lay covered in words, I lay here with the words of their pure hatred carved into my skin. They hate me because I am diffrent, if I really was his mate then why was he the one to carve the words into my throat? he calls me a monster but has he ever looked at himself. I stayed still untill they finally left ovbiously satisfied with their handy work, they didn't burn me so the obviously wanted me to suffer.

_~ TIME SKIP~_

The tree's are a blur as I run, the heavey paw steps and breathing on my neck told me they were still after me. Once my wounds had finally healed I found the courage to look at myself, I was covered in words and that was when I figured out that they had put poison in the wounds so that my wounds healed but the words stayed. I was a monster to them because them and myself found out once they had turned me that I was part werewolf too, so here I stand a hybrid. I am a vampwolf and that will forever be my identifier. Even now someone I once called a friend is chasing me, trying to kill me because of what I am. I cant trust anyone anymore and I have learned that it is best to cover up all the words. I finally reached their territory boarder and leaped over the line and kept running. I heard them stop and aloud myself a smile before I continued. I was heading somewhere no-one would ever find me, I am hoping that I am never found so that I can stay by myself with my own thoughts and emotions as I try to figure out how to heal myself from the wounds inflicted on me. It was not just my body they scarred but my mind too.

I was just a toy to them and they made that terribly clear the day I died, if I ever try to join a coven they will come and destroy them so it is best for me to stay alone forever.

It is best for everyone.


	3. Chapter 2: My mate and delusions?

_I am so close but cannot reach you_

_My fingertips brush your clothing_

_but you still continue walking_

_You betrayed me _

_yet I still love you_

_The devils song is easy to hear_

_But a mates pain is harder to bear_

_Will you leave me like the devil?_

_Or will you forever hear a monsters song?_

**BPOV~**

I had finally made it to the Volturi when I heard the news, the cullens were in the castle. I was filled with such an intense hate that I thought I might set something on fire so I quickly calmed myself down and continued on towards the Volturi's castle. If I was going to die I hoped to take some cullens down with me, the deserve nothing less.

**~TIME SKIP~  
><strong>

I told the receptionist that I was here to see Aro, she looked at me strangely and then pushed a button near her "Master Aro a miss Bella is here to see you" I heard a muffled response and then she waved her hand in a dismissive gester and I walked towards the throne room, if my heart still beat It would've been going a mile a mintue. I heard people talking in the throne room and I took a deep breath to steady myself and then pushed the doors open and entered.

I heard many gasps from the Cullens who were talking to Aro and a growl from another corner of the room. I unwrapped the scarf that covered my neck and took off my jacket so that I was standing in my singlet and jeans only. The words that were carved into my body years ago by the cullens were visible and I grinned sadisticly as each of their faces settled into shock and surprise. They had hoped I was dead but I had made it my life goal to find and kill every last vampire who hurt me and the Cullens were on the top of my list.

**BENJAMIN's POV**

I heard the door open and the outraged gasps of the cullens, I thought nothing of it but the second that scent hit me I knew. I instantly let a growl rumble from my chest and escape from between my lips. I could tell the cullens had done something horrible to this girl and whatever the had done to my mate would be paid back ten times worse. Another loud growl slipped from my lips as I watched her take of her scarf and jacket revealing all the horrible words that reeked of the Cullens venom. I almost attacked them then and there but held myself back by some kind of miracle. She grinned sadisticaly and I couldn't blame her, if I ever had a chance at revenge at the person who hurt me as bad as she is hurt I would take it smiling. I would laugh as I slaughtered them all.

Obviously they had hurt her so badley that she wasn't onyl pysicaly scarred but mentally scarred too, my mate shouldn't of had to go through all this pain and suffering.

**BPOV~**

****I saw the tell tale signs that Edward was about to attack me and I braced myself for impact and just as I had predicted he launched himself at me, he was so close I could feel the coldness raidiating from him when a huge boulder suddenly appeared outta no-where and crushed him into a wall. "You stay away from her _Cullen"_ it was spat out like a curse and to me it was, I turned my head around to see a boy approaching me. He was walking confidently but carelessly at the same time and his midnight black hair was sweeped across his face and I watched as he brused it aside with a flick of his olive pallored hand, he also seemed to look oddly cheerfull expression on his face. I was still wondering how his skin can look olive pallor when he stood next to me and held out his hand, "Names Benjamin, a pleasure to meet you" I shook his hand politely and withdrew my hand almost instantly when I felt an almost electrical shock. I stared at him for a long time before I realised what had just happened, he was my mate! I smiled happily and did a happy dance in my head. I didn't look as if he was disgusted with my scars either so I stuck out my hand "My names Bella and the pleasure is all mine" he grinned and shook my hand again. I heard a loud cracking and looked to where edward was, he had such an angered look on his face as he stared at our hands. He growled loudly and I nearly flinched back from the intensity "Get away from my mate!" I just stared at him.

Delusional much...

**REVIEW AND IT WILL BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 3: Why are you here?

_**Sorry if anything is spelt wrong its late at night.**_

_When you looked at me and said you loved me I thought my heart would shatter,_

_I felt as if everything was perfect and my life was finally complete, _

_I also remember the pain of the venom as it coursed through my blood,_

_I remember the tail and fangs I grew and the claws too,_

_I was still a vampire but a wolf also?_

_I was so confused._

_Your family the made Jasper make me calm and then tied my to a tree, _

_Emmet held the chains,_

_Then you carved with your nails the words that now cover me._

_Then you left me on the floor to suffer._

_You called me a monster but have you ever looked at yourself?_

_**BPOV~**_

I just stared at Edward and the only thought that lingered in my mind was _"delusional much?" _ he had literally carved hatefull words into my body and now he has the guts to actually call me his mate, his mother must of dropped him when he was a baby. I heard Benjamin growl next to me and gripped my hand tighter and pulled me behind him, I clutched to his shirt and glared at edward. Then I heard a hiss and turned around to see me ex best friend\sister a few feet away from me, I growled at her and let my fangs and claws come free and crouched down ready for a fight. Next to me I felt the air rushing around Benjamin and I smiled, it's not hard to figure out he was one of the most powerful vampires in the world. I mean seriously my mate can actually controll all elements and it's not an illusion either. I shook my head _"back to your fight Bella, you dont wanna get caught of guard again!" _ I silently told myself off, if I got caught off guard I could always throw my opponent off by using my power but I wanted to beat Ali- no the monster fairly even though she didn't deserve it. I launched myself at alice at inhuman speed, I was faster then edward because I was mixing my vampire and werewolf speeds together so I was able to hit alice and throw her halfway through the stone wall behind the thrones. Aro,Caius and Marcus continued to sit on their thrones and talk amongst themselves as the fighting continued. They didn't even bat an eyelash when alice flew between their thrones and I nearly laughed, my small victory was short lived when alice came back up and attacked me. I tried to bite her, claw her and kick her but because she was using her power I didn't have much of a chance so I used my power too. I formed a shield around myself and when it hit alice she flew straight throught one of the windows high up. Who-ever was on guard down below would probably rip her to pieces and even though she used to be family to me I didn't care in the least. I looked around and spotted my mate Benjamin still fighting edward and then I noticed Rosalie sneaking up on him as he concentrated. I growled loudly and quickly ran up to her and got into her face before she noticed me "heads up Rosabitch" and with those three words I punched her so hard she made a dent in the ceiling before she fell back down and ran off towards the rest of the Cullens. I would be lying if I said I wasn't proud with myself. I concentrated on Benjamin's mind and reached out with my shield and shielded him mentally because I knew he had to pay a lot of attention to what element he was going to use so he was probably chanting it in his mind, so I just blocked edwards power.

~A few minutes later~

The Cullens had given up and high tailed it outta Volterra and I'll die a happy vampwolf if I never see them again. Benjamin approached me carefully and touched one of my arms softly and without disgust on his face, all I saw was anger _"How dare they do this to you!"_

He spat out angrily. I could smell the venom pooling inside his mouth, he swallowed it and gave me a heart-stopping smile (if my heart still beat that is) and pulled my hand towards his lips and kissed it. I could've swooned. I heard an amused chuckle and turned around to see Aro and Marcus smiling at each other while holding hands, the first thought that went through my minds was _" are they a couple?" _ but then I remembered edward telling me of Aro's power. I softly pulled my hand from Benjamin's and bowed in front of the Volturi,

"Why are you here child?" I looked up solemnly

"I am here to die master" I heard a sharp intake of breath but I kept my head bowed.

"

"Why do you wan't to die?" I still had my head bowed,

"Because I am something that should never of been created"

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!**


	5. Chapter 4: Cauis you went too far!

**Once again tell my if anything is spelt wrong~ I'll try to make this chapter longer then usuall since I don't have school tomorrow.**

_You hurt me_

_You crushed your heart in your bare hands_

_You ripped it from my chest and threw it to the ground_

_You stomped on my beating heart untill it stopped beating_

_You sneered at me and snarled horrible words at me _

_I heard every word you whispered and every curse you uttered_

_You made sure my spirit was crushed before you left me_

_I was broken inside and outside_

_and all you did was walk away _

_You think your damned?_

_Your sure as hell right_

_**Last chapter: "Why are you here child?" I looked up solemnly**_

_**"I am here to die master" I heard a sharp intake of breath but I kept my head bowed.**_

_**"**_

_**"Why do you wan't to die?" I still had my head bowed,**_

_**"Because I am something that should never of been created"**_

**Now:**

I heard an angry snarl from Benjamin but I woud stay on my planned course, come to the volturi and demand death. I hadn't expected so many creases in my plan but nothing can be forseen perfectly, like that pixie bitch always used to say _'the future is always changing'_ I hadn't really believed her but now I kneel in front of the masters of all vampires demanding death while my just found mate stands behind me hissing angrily. You couldn't change years of torture and torment in a few seconds, even if it was your other half trying to help you. I was a hybrid, something that shouldn't of been created ever. I was so sure that the second the volturi saw my form they would kill me on the spot but obviously not, in fact Aro looked delighted which was a very strange reaction. From the information I have gathered on Aro however it seems like a perfectly normal reaction for him, the strangest of the three Aro has a unique personality and is eager to try new things.

I stayed kneeled and waited for Aro's answer and all I heard was laughter from him "did I do something you found amusing master?" he clapped his hands together loudly and I looked up, confusion probably written all over my face. He just shook his head impatiantly

"Your gift is too unique to destroy so quickly, won't you join my guard?" I smiled at him kindly knowing it made my face look better then my scarred body.

"I do not wish to exist in a world where even the ones I loved cannot accept me, my friends do not trust me and the family I cherished most now loathes me I have nothing left and I know if I stay I will be shunned for the rest of eternity" if I was human I knew tears would be leaking from my eyes but the only things falling from my eyes are the tainted tears of venom, just like me they are tainted never to return to their pure state ever again. Aro looked at me his face full of pity "I understand how you fe-" he was interaptted quickly my voice full of venom "HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK YOU UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL! I HAVE WORDS COVERING MY WHOLE BODY REMINDING ME EVERYDAY OF WHAT I AM! HOW WRONG AN UN-NATURAL I AM, I DONT NEED ROYALTY TRYING TO UNDERSTAND ME"

I have to say by the end of my yelling fit I was standing up clenching my fists angrily with half the guard ready to attack me, while Benjamin gave them all glares while snarling and hissing angrily. If he got hurt I would never forgive myself because it would all be my fault I mean literally it would be my fault. I heard a laugh from another of the thrones and turned my head to see Cauis laughing at me, I snarled at him "what's so funny?" He once again laughed but louder this time.

"I think that you are funny, I mean you are covered with words how amusing oh! and how they 'apparently' remind you of how wrong you are" he laughed again and I heard sharp intakes of breath, Oh that was it I didn't care if this blond bastard was royalty he just crossed the line and I'm not taking that shit.

I growled and let my tail,claws and fangs loose and ran up to attack Cauis when I was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged from the room kicking and screaming all the way "Lemme go! Im gonna kick his blond ass I swear if you dont let me go im gonna throw you out a window!" I saw the look on Cauis's face as the doors shut, it was filled with regret and shock. I bet no-ones ever insulted his royal behind as much as I just did and especially not in less them ten minutes.

Personally I really didn't care I just wanted to die.

**HEY YOU GUYS KNOW THAT MAGIC BUTTON! YEAH THE ONE THAT SAYS REVIEW!**

**WELL YOU JUST CLICK ON THAT BUTTON AND I'LL WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU PPLE!**


	6. Chapter 5: Plans for tomorrow?

**Thanks for your awesome reviews ^^ sorry If I spell anything wrong O.O'**

_**Previously: **__I growled and let my tail,claws and fangs loose and ran up to attack Cauis when I was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged from the room kicking and screaming all the way "Lemme go! Im gonna kick his blond ass I swear if you dont let me go im gonna throw you out a window!" I saw the look on Cauis's face as the doors shut, it was filled with regret and shock. I bet no-ones ever insulted his royal behind as much as I just did and especially not in less then ten minutes._

_Personally I really didn't care I just wanted to die._

**BENPOV~**

I dragged a kicking and screaming bella out of the throne room, her threats weren't empty and I knew I was in for a lot of pain when I let her go but if I do let her go then she'll attack Cauis and the Volturi will be forced to kill her. I only just met her and I wanna get to know more about her but her temper is a dangerous thing and I don't think she has overcome her bloodlust yet, you can't really tell because she is so calm. If she was born a few weeks ago she would've massacered everyone on her way here but she didn't so she must be pretty old. A few months maybe years, what a horrible life, being forced to live with those _scars_. Words carved all over her body and then dipped in poison just so they scar, they were making sure no-one would go near her. They made her an outcast and a loner on purpose, probably knowing she would come to the Volturi and ask for death but because of her powers Aro won't kill her. She was my mate and I will protect her, I am full of regret and guilt though, I wasn't there when she needed me most and now she doesn't have any trust of anyone and It's all my fault for not being there to save her from their horrible judgment. I felt something connect with my gut and I went flying into a wall and looked up to see a rage filled bella standing above me with her hands on her hips, "why did you drag me out of there" I dusted the rocks from my hair and stood up "I couldn't let you throw your life away so easily, I mean I know you've been through so much hardship but you haven't seen what good things you can do when your a vampire" I grinned at her.

**BPOV~**

I stared at Benjamin's lopsided grin and couldn't help smiling myself, I guess happiness is infectious when it's your mates. I shook my head still smiling "Okay I'll give being a vampire another shot and you can show me all the good things about being one" I saw benjamin's eyes light up. "Thats great! I'll come by your room by 7am tomorrow and I'll take you on an outing around the city" I nodded at him and watched him saunter off, he is a very stubborn person I'll give him that much but can he take the stares and comments the humans are going to do when I go out? I hope he can.

**Lol sorry this is so short, Tell me in your reviews what you think Benjamin and bella should do on their outing and how he should react when the humans start talking? XD**

**PRESS THE BUTTON FOR ME TO CONTINUE**


End file.
